


Homeworld

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.</p></blockquote>





	Homeworld

The sun shines down on his plating, making it pop in the warm, dry air of the planet’s summer. So many planets, so many summers, so many new cultures to learn about but not this time, this time there are no organisms that call this planet home. At least not anymore, war tore through their lives, extinguished their life sources and sent them into space for fear of destroying their home. Their home was destroyed any way, not by them but another alien race who sought to take slaves. Their home world fell because they weren’t here to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers.


End file.
